Zusammenfassung
Aincrad Aincrad Am 6. November 2022 startet das VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) Sword Art Online (SAO), dessen Besonderheit es ist, dass Spieler vollständig in eine virtuelle Realität einer mittelalterlichen Fantasie-Welt namens Aincrad (アインクラッド, Ainkuraddo) eintauchen können und durch die Nachbildung sämtlicher Sinneswahrnehmungen die Einbildung haben, tatsächlich in dieser zu leben. Dies geschieht dadurch, dass die Spieler ein NerveGear (ナーヴギア, Nāvugia) genanntes Gerät verwenden, das direkt die sensorischen und motorischen Areale im Gehirn auslesen und stimulieren kann. Ähnlich einem MMORPG können Spieler durch das Töten von Monstern Erfahrungspunkte sammeln, die sie im Level aufsteigen lassen. Dabei gilt: Je mächtiger das Monster, desto mehr Erfahrungspunkte erhält der Spieler. Je höher das Level eines Spielers, desto stärker ist der Spieler im Kampf. Einer der 10.000 Spieler ist der Schüler Kazuto Kirigaya unter dem Pseudonym Kirito, der bereits am Betatest des Spieles teilgenommen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt dieser, dass er sich nicht mehr ausloggen kann und kurz darauf verkündet der Entwickler des Spiels und der zugrundeliegenden NerveGear-Technologie, Akihiko Kayaba, dass die Spieler diese Welt erst verlassen können, nachdem die Endgegner aller 100 Ebenen von Aincrad besiegt wurden. Ein Tod in dieser Welt sowie das Entfernen des NerveGears führt automatisch auch zum Tod in der realen Welt. rightGleichzeitig deutet sich eine weitere Problematik an: Jede Ebene beherbergt nur eine gewisse Menge an NPC-Monstern und Rohstoffen. Dadurch ist es nicht allen Spielern möglich, im Level aufzusteigen. Je höher jedoch das eigene Level, desto besser ist man im Kampf und desto höher die Chance zu überleben. Kirito, der als Betatester die untersten Ebenen schon kennt, weiß, wo sich die Monster aufhalten, die ihn am schnellsten im Level aufsteigen lassen. Deshalb beschließt er, diese Monster schnellstmöglich alleine zu farmen, um im Level aufzusteigen. Die anderen Spieler beschimpfen ihn daraufhin als eine Mischung aus Betatester und Cheater, als „Beater“. Nach einem Monat ist die erste Ebene geschafft, wobei zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 2000 Menschen gestorben sind, ein Teil von ihnen aber auch durch Selbstmord in der Hoffnung, dass Kayabas Worte gelogen gewesen sind. Es kristallisiert sich eine Gruppe von etwa 500 Spielern heraus, die sich aktiv dem Abschluss des Spieles verschrieben hat, entweder in Gilden zusammengeschlossen oder als Einzelkämpfer. Zu letzteren gehört auch Kirito, der zum zweitstärksten Spieler aufsteigt. Die Haupthandlung beginnt im Oktober 2024. Die 6000 verbliebenen Spieler sind bis auf Ebene 74 fortgeschritten. Kirito trifft zufällig Asuna, die es – ungewöhnlich für das vorwiegend von männlichen Spielern bewohnte Aincrad – geschafft hat, bis zum stellvertretenden Gildenmeister der Ritter des Blutschwurs (血盟騎士団 Ketsumei Kishidan, übersetzt: „Blutsbrüderschafts-Ritterorden“), kurz: KoB für Knights of Blood, der stärksten Gilde in Aincrad, aufzusteigen und aufgrund ihrer hohen, selbst Kiritos überlegenen Geschwindigkeit den Beinamen senkō (閃光, „Blitz“) trägt. Zudem gilt sie als attraktivste Spielerin, zumal alle Spieler in ihrer wirklichen Gestalt im Spiel erscheinen. Diese drängt sich Kirito auf, mit ihr eine Gruppe zu bilden, und scheint vor ihren Leibwächtern davonzulaufen, so dass sich Kirito mit ihrem Leibwächter Kuradeel duelliert. Beide treffen zunächst Kiritos alten Freund Klein (クライン, Kurain) und dessen kleine Gilde Fūrinkazan (風林火山) und kurz darauf eine Abordnung der größten, aber eher schwachen Gilde Aincrad Kaihōgun (アインクラッド解放軍, Ainkuraddo kaihōgun, „Aincrad-Befreiungsarmee“), die den Endgegner dieser Ebene angreifen wollen. Aus Sorge folgt die Gruppe um Kirito diesen nach einiger Zeit und sie erfahren schockiert, dass im Gegensatz zu früheren Endgegnern hier keine Teleportkristalle funktionieren, die normalerweise verwendet werden, um bei Todesgefahr zu fliehen, woraufhin Kirito und die anderen sich entscheiden, der Aincrad Kaihōgun zu helfen. Obwohl normalerweise Endgegner nur mit einer viel größeren Spieleranzahl besiegt werden können, schafft es Kirito kurz vor seinem eigenen Tod mit seinem Unique Skill Nitōryū (二刀流, „Zwei-Schwerter-Stil“), das Monster zu besiegen. Geschockt, dass Kirito fast gestorben wäre, teilt Asuna ihm mit, dass sie um eine Befreiung von ihren Gildentätigkeiten bitten will, um länger mit ihm eine Party bilden zu können, kommt aber mit der schlechten Nachricht zurück, dass Gildenmeister Heathcliff sie erst nach einem Duell mit Kirito ziehen lassen will, bei dessen Niederlage Kirito sich der Gilde anschließen müsste. Heathcliff gilt als stärkster Spieler, dessen HP noch nie in den gelben Bereich geraten sind, und besitzt ebenfalls einen Unique Skill namens Shinseiken (神聖剣, „heiliges Schwert“), der ihm eine fast unüberwindbare Verteidigung gibt. Kirito verliert das Duell knapp, wobei er den Eindruck hat, dass Heathcliff sich schneller bewege, als das Spiel es eigentlich zulässt. Er muss sich der Gilde anschließen, wobei als erstes Training mit Kuradeel und einem weiteren Gildenmitglied ansteht. Bei einer Rast stellt sich heraus, dass Kuradeel Mitglied der Gilde Laughing Coffin ist, die sich darauf spezialisiert hat, andere Spieler zu töten. Kuradeel hat das Wasser von Kirito und dem anderen Gildenmitglied mit einem Paralysegift versetzt, um beide zu töten, so dass er schließlich als einziger Überlebender zurückkehren und dadurch Asunas Anerkennung erhalten kann. Kurz bevor er Kirito tötet, wird Kirito von Asuna gerettet, woraufhin sich beide ihre Liebe gestehen. Beide verbringen die Nacht miteinander, heiraten und verbringen zwei glückliche Wochen an einem See, bevor sie von Heathcliff zurückgerufen werden. Sie erfahren, dass ab Ebene 75 bei allen Endgegnern die Teleportkristalle nicht mehr funktionieren und auch die Tore des Bossraumes bei Eintritt automatisch geschlossen werden, sodass die Kämpfe noch mörderischer werden und deswegen ihre Hilfe gebraucht werde. Die Angriffsparty mit Heathcliff, Kirito, Asuna, Klein und weiteren starken Spielern greift den Endgegner von Ebene 75 an, und sie erkennen, dass das Monster ein riesiger Tausendfüßler mit zwei sichelförmigen Klauen ist, der mit einem Schlag drei Mitspieler auf einmal tötet. Nach einer Stunde Kampf und 14 Toten ist das Monster erledigt. Kirito bemerkt bei Heathcliff einen für diese Situation ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck und vermutet auch im Rückblick auf sein Duell mit ihm, dass Heathcliff kein normaler Spieler sein kann. Da aufgrund des Kampfes Heathcliffs HP knapp über dem gelben Bereich liegen, greift Kirito ihn an, wodurch die HP-Anzeige in den gelben Bereich geraten sollten und erhält die Systemmeldung, dass Heathcliff ein unzerstörbares Objekt ist. Kirito vermutet daraufhin, dass Heathcliff Kayaba sei, was dieser bestätigt. Heathcliff erzählt, dass er vorgehabt habe, selbst als letzter Endgegner in der 100. Ebene aufzutreten, bietet Kirito aber an, erneut ein Duell ohne seine Unsterblichkeit zu führen, wobei bei Kiritos Sieg das Spiel als beendet gelte. Kirito akzeptiert unter der Bedingung, dass bei seiner Niederlage Heathcliff Asuna davon abhalten solle, Selbstmord zu begehen. Das Duell verläuft zu Gunsten Heathcliffs, aber kurz bevor der nächste Schlag Kirito umbringt, wirft sich Asuna vor ihn, fängt den Treffer ab, und stirbt. Der Kampf geht weiter und Kiritos HP fallen auf Null. Während Kirito sich auflöst, schafft er es jedoch noch, Asunas Waffe in Heathcliffs Brust zu stechen und diesen ebenfalls zu tötenthumb|240px. Auf einer Art transparenten Aussichtsplattform oberhalb von Aincrad trifft Kirito Asuna wieder und sieht, wie Aincrad sich auflöst. Heathcliff/Kayaba erscheint und sagt ihnen, dass alle überlebenden 6147 Spieler ausgeloggt worden sind. Kirito und Asuna teilen sich daraufhin ihre echten Namen mit. Am Ende erwacht Kirito schließlich im Krankenhaus und macht sich auf die Suche nach Asuna. 'Fairy Dance' Kazuto erfährt, dass Asuna sowie etwa 300 weitere Spieler weiterhin im Koma verbleiben und dass Asuna an Nobuyuki Sugō, einem Mitarbeiter von Asunas Vater, verheiratet werden soll. Er erhält einen Screenshot aus dem Elfen-VRMMORPG Alfheim Online (ALO), auf dem eine Person in einem Käfig zu sehen ist, die Asuna ähnelt; zudem aber auch, dass das Unternehmen von Asunas Vater während der letzten zwei Jahre die Wartung der SAO-Server mit Sugō als Abteilungsleiter übernommen hat und auch, dass ALO von diesem betrieben wird. Mithilfe von Kazutos Schwester Suguha, unter dem Pseudonym Leafa (im dt. Anime Lyfa), schafft er es, bis zu Asuna vorzudringen. Nobuyuki Sugō benutzt die 300 Spieler, um Experimente durchzuführen, die zum Ziel haben, die NerveGear-Technologie so zu erweitern, dass die Beeinflussung der sensorischen und motorischen Teile des Gehirns dazu führt, dass Erinnerungen und schließlich Emotionen umgeschrieben werden können. Diese Technik will er einerseits verkaufen, aber auch nutzen, um Asuna zu seiner „liebenden Ehefrau“ umzuprogrammieren. Mit Hilfe des übriggebliebenen Bewusstseins von Kayaba schafft es Kirito, Sugō, der im Spiel als Feenkönig Oberon auftritt, zu besiegen und Asuna aus der virtuellen Welt zu befreien. 'Phantom Bullet ' Phantom Bullet Kazuto wird beauftragt, in dem VR-MMORPG/FPS Gun Gale Online (GGO) zwei Mordfällen nachzugehen, bei denen die beiden Personen, nachdem sie im Spiel augenscheinlich von einem Spieler namens Death Gun erschossen wurden, auch in der Realität starben. thumbMit Hilfe der Spielerin Shino Asada, unter dem Pseudonym Sinon, nimmt er im Spiel an einem Wettbewerb teil, an dem auch Death Gun teilnimmt. Kirito kann den Spieler stellen und kommt dahinter, dass für die Morde mehrere Mitglieder von Laughing Coffin verantwortlich sind, die erst die Adressen ihrer Opfer ausspionieren und sie dann zeitgleich zu ihrer virtuellen Ermordung durch Death Gun in GGO in der realen Welt durch eine Succinylcholin-Injektion töten. Er und Sinon können Death Gun besiegen. Da nun beide Sieger des Turniers sind, zündet Sinon eine Granate und sie beide werden Sieger, nachdem sie sich ihre Adressen mitgeteilt haben. Als Sinon erwacht, steht ihr bester und einziger Freund Shinkawa Kyouji vor ihrer Tür und möchte ihren Sieg feiern. Jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass er Death Gun und nebenbei verrückt ist. Plötzlich taucht jedoch Kirito auf und kämpft mit Shinkawa. Er bekommt zwar eine tödliche Dosis Gift, Shinkawa trifft jedoch genau die Stelle, wo noch eine Elektrode des EKG-Gerätes aus dem Krankenhaus klebt. So gelangt das Gift nicht in den Körper von Kirito. Kategorie:Sao Kategorie:Sword Art Online Kategorie:Sao Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Sword Art Online Zusammenfassung